


Racing Heart

by Linisen



Series: YOI Regency week 2020 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Horse Racing, Horseback Riding, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Regency, what happens in the sitting room stays in the sitting room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “I am sure it will,” Sara agreed as she took another deep breath, the carriage coming to a stop in front of the large house. It was  a warm welcome from both the earl and his wife, and it might have settled the nerves in Sara’s stomach if it had not been for her intended’s gaze upon her as she was met by her parents.“Good day Ms. Crispino,” Mari greeted, holding out her hand. Sara took it, and the shake - which was more appropriate among business associates then two ladies greeting - was firm but not rough. “I am happy to make your acquaintance.” Her deep brown eyes captured Sara, and she felt as if he was lost in them, and the set of her soft looking lips, one of them tilted up in a smirk.“Likewise, Lady Mari,” Sara said, unable to keep herself from courtesy nonetheless. Mari was still holding her hand as Sara looked up once more, the other side of her mouth tilting up as well.“None of that, call me Mari.”
Relationships: Sara Crispino/Katsuki Mari
Series: YOI Regency week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730575
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: YOI REGENCY WEEK





	Racing Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of YOI Regency Week - Arranged Marriage/ Marriage of Convenience. Beta read by IA <3
> 
> This is one of my favourite rare pares, and I know it's a very uncommon one, but I was very happy to write something for them for this event.

Sara sighed as she looked around the table, trying to shrink even further into the chair she had been directed to upon entering. If she seemed unassuming, perhaps she would be left alone and not pulled into the conversation. She nursed her glass of wine greedily, little regards for the food, sipping the red liquid as she studied the company. It was a dinner like so many others, dull in a mind-numbing sort of way, leading Sara to focus more on what was in her glass then the company. She hoped the dinner would soon be over so they could move over to the sitting room, where she could play the pianoforte and escape the conversations of the village market and the upcoming dance. 

“Tomorrow there is a horse race,” their host, Mr. Cialdini said, addressing the room. Sara’s interest piqued. She had never been to a horse race before, but she had heard they were a jolly time from several friends. “I think we should all go if the weather allows.” 

“Certainly, that sounds like a tremendous time,” Sara’s mother agreed in high spirits. “I have not gone in ages. What do you think, Sara? Mickey?”

“I have not enjoyed it in the past, but I am not against it,” Sara’s brother said from the other side of the table where he was sitting between Mrs. Cialdini and his husband, Emil. 

“I would enjoy it, I have never had the pleasure,” Sara agreed, excitement coiling in her body. She had been utmost bored so far during their visit to the Cialdini’s. She knew it was rude of her to think so, but she had not found a single friend since coming here, and even though she was well aware that her mother had hoped that the change in environment might spur Sara into finding someone to her liking and secure a marriage, all attempts had failed. Sara was well aware she was running out of time, even more so since her brother had wedded last spring. After their father had passed, money had been thin, and soon Sara could live off her mother’s expenses no longer. She needed to marry, but no one whom had propositioned her had brought any spark to her life. They were all dull, or smug, or overbearing. Sara had loathed the feeling of even considering spending her life with any of them, and had therefore declined all attempts from suiters to call on her in the past. Previously Mickey had been on her side, working as a barrier between her and the suitors. Now, as he himself was a married man, he did not seem to worry as much about her and her prospects. In many ways it was a relief to be given more freedom, in other’s it was not. 

“Wonderful!” Mr. Cialdini exclaimed. “I have heard that Lady Mari Katsuki is to race in this one, so I am sure it will be entertainment for all of us.” 

“A lady? In a race?” Sara’s mother asked. “Surely you cannot be serious? A Katsuki at that!”

“I am fully serious,” Mr. Cialdini exclaimed, as he so often did. Much of his conversation came as outbourst or exclamations, boisterous and loud. He was kind, but took up much space. 

“It is true,” Mrs. Cialdini confirmed. “She is a good one too! Why, she has won several races this season as well as the last one.”

“Mr. Katuski was a friend of your father,” Sara’s mother said as she turned towards her daughter, and then to Mickey. “They attended university together I believe, and kept in contact after. I never met their children however. I think they had two?”

“You are right,” Mr. Cialdini agreed. “Lady Mari is to inherit the estate, while Mr. Yuuri Katsuki was recently wedded to Viscount Victor Nikiforov. We attended the celebration. It was a beautiful ceremony.”

“It certainly was,” Mrs. Cialdini agreed. “They seemed utmost in love, the two grooms.”

“But a Lady, riding in a horse race?” Mickey questioned. “I have never heard of such a thing before.”

“I have the impression that Mari is a very free spirit, not held back of society's norms for her,” Mrs. Cialdini said. “At least that is what I gathered when I met her at her brother’s wedding.”

“She cannot be wedded?” Sara asked. “Is she?” Sara enjoyed riding, even if the thrill of a race never did comply with her. Still, a woman doing what her heart desired was more than fascinating to Sara, and she longed to hear more of Mari, excitement growing inside her as she thought of seeing her race the next day. 

“No dear, I do not think she is,” Mrs. Cialdini said. “She was quite reserved when I met her last. Not shy, no, but kept to herself. I am not sure if she enjoys company much at all.” 

“Oh,” Sara said, intrigue for the woman growing even more. “I look forward to seeing her race tomorrow then.” 

* * *

_ June 24th, 1845 _

_ I have had a revelation today, and it came in the form of a woman on a horse. During the execution to the race track, which was a jolly time all around, I saw something that I will carry with me until the day I can no longer breathe.  _

_ We accompanied the Cialdinis to the horse race, and there were great many people there to watch. We took their carriage, but many walked, and the stands themself were filled as the races went on. Many were dressed neatly, and a great many hats were worn to shield from the sun. I wore the purple one, the one mother gave me for my last birthday. We took a place close to the track, only one line of spectators bellowed at us, and with excitement watched the races. I kept by Michele and Emil, and we had a most pleasant time. The horses shot forward as the gunpowder went off, and we cheered for every one of them, even Michele who had been sceptical beforehand. Marriage has truly settled him.  _

_ During the fourth race whispers went through the crowd about the Lady that was to ride in it, the one Mr. Cialdini told us of last night at dinner. My interest was piqued, and I watched with even more attention as the shot went off, the hoses racing from it.  _

_ She was impossible to miss, with hair pulled back from her face. The tips of them as if dipped in light paint, in trousers and stradling the horse. Her thighs moved alongside the pace of the stallion, and I felt particularly parched as she passed by us, cheeks flushed from the strain. She was handsome too, more so than any I have seen before. Her eyes were determined, and a slight uplift of her lip grazed her face as she rode. I fear I might have grown smitten - I who have never before felt such a pull towards another. It seems foolish to feel so much for a woman who is above me in so many ways. Still, it was a truly wonderful sensation, and I shall carry it with me, even as I face to marry someone I do not feel half as much for. I can feel it approaching. Today at the track I saw Mama talking to another couple, about her age, dark hair and sweet eyes on the both of them. I am sure she was speaking of me, for they looked over several times. I can only assume they have an unwedded child whom mama was aiming to arrange me to. The day will soon come, I am sure, and I dread it.  _

_ Until then, I shall have to try to live out my freedom as best I can, and try to think as little of Lady Mari Katsuki as possible.  _

_ Sara Crispino _

* * *

“Oh,” her mother said a month later, back from their three week long visit at the Cialdinis to their own cabin in Somersetshire. They were in the drawing room, and Sara was working on a blanket for the neighbors’ daughter who was having another baby any day now. She put the work down in her lap to turn to her mother, watching as she read through the letter again. 

“What is it?” Sara asked, taking in her mother’s expression fully. Her brows were knitted together, and her jaw was slightly clenched. “Has something happened? Is it Mickey?”

“Oh no,” her mother shook her head, glancing at the letter once more before turning to Sara fully, expression solum. “It seems I have found a suitable arrangement for you.”

“Oh,” Sara said, the air from her lungs rushing out of her. She had known the day was to come, been prepared for as much as she could, and yet it made her feel cold. She tried not to think of who it might be. It was better to ask. “I am sure that it is a weight off your shoulders.”

“Of course dear, but it places a burden on my heart instead. We had hoped that you would find a match yourself but since none has stood out to you, well… I took it into my own hands,” her mother said, moving over to sit next to Sara on the sofa, letter resting in her lap. 

“Go on then,” Sara urged. “Tell me my destiny.”

“I have been in contact with Mr. Katsuki, do you remember me talking of him? Your father’s connection to them was brought up when we visited Mr. and Mrs. Cialdini,” she recalled, and Sara felt her stomach flip. She most definitely remembered, for she had thought of Mari ever since, her peculiar hairstyle, her strong thighs, her determined eyes. 

“I remember,” Sara admitted, trying to wrap her mind around it. Had not Mr. Cialdini say they had only two children? And that the younger of the siblings were already married? But if an arrangement had been made for Sara then… “Mari Katsuki? Is she the one?”

“Yes, you remember her too it seems,” her mother confirmed, and Sara’s stomach flipped at the thought of the woman she had been fantasising about being arranged to marry her. “Lady Mari had yet to find a match herself, and it seems her parents have urged her, as well as want to assist us in our situation, because of your father’s friendship.”

“How does she feel about it? Mari, I mean?” Sara asked, for even if slight excitement had settled in her gut, she could not help but wonder how the other woman felt about it. What if she resented the match? Sara came with no high prospects, no dowry, nothing at all really. What could someone like Mari think of her and their match?

“I have not spoken to her myself, but we have been invited to come visit them for a couple of weeks next month, to get you two aquianted and settle the marriage,” her mother said. “If it all works out you would come back here for your belongings and the engagement period, and then go back to wed and live at the estate, perhaps it all could be settled in a couple of months.” 

“What am I to do if I am not to her liking?” Sara asked. She had worried prior to this if she would get along with her match, and those doubts still lingered in her mind. They had not spoken a single word to each other, perhaps she would not find Mari as charming as her imagination had made her. Sara had been prepared for a deal to be made, for she wanted to burden her mother no longer, so what if Mari rejected her? What then?

“I am sure you will be,” her mother soothed, grabbing her hand. “She may be eccentric, with the riding and racing and all, but I have heard her to have a good heart, at least according to her parents.”

“I shall have to hope for the best,” Sara said with finality, even if nothing felt final in her mind at all. 

* * *

  
  


The Katsuki estate was charming, vast and green, with a large manor set in the middle of it. Sara looked at the grounds as they passed in the carriage they had been sent to claim them from the post, and took deep breaths of the summer air. It settled her remotely, but not enough to ease her mind. With every step the horses took they were closer to the inevitable meeting, and Sara dreaded it as much as he was excited for it. Nerves raced through her body, and she tugged on her dress as he had so many times before, hoping it layed right. It was her finest day dress, one that could almost work as an evening dress. She had mended and fixed up the dresses she had, making sure she would look presentable. There was to be a dance in the middle of next week, and Sara wanted to make sure she would look proper, so not to embarrass Mari.    
“Stop fretting, you are giving me nerves,” Mrs. Crispino said softly, and Sara shook the tension out of her hands, hoping to not wring them any more. “It will be alright.” 

“I am sure it will,” Sara agreed as she took another deep breath, the carriage coming to a stop in front of the large house. The carriage door opened and her mother stepped out first, and Sara followed soon behind. They achieved a proper welcome, the servants lined on one side, then Mrs. Katsuki and Mari on the other, with Mr. Katsuki coming to greet them first. It was a warm welcome from both the earl and his wife, and it might have settled the nerves in Sara’s stomach if it had not been for her intendants gaze upon her as she was met by her parents. Sara’s mother greeted Mari first, and then Sara turned to her, nauseous with expense. 

“Good day Ms. Crispino,” Mari greeted, holding out her hand. Sara took it, and the shake - which was more appropriate among business associates then two ladies greeting - was firm but not rough. “I am happy to make your acquaintance.” Her deep brown eyes captured Sara, and she felt as if he was lost in them, and the set of her soft looking lips, one of them tilted up in a smirk. 

“Likewise, Lady Mari,” Sara said, unable to keep herself from courtesy nonetheless. Mari was still holding her hand as Sara looked up once more, the other side of her mouth tilting up as well. 

“None of that, call me Mari.” 

* * *

The Katsuki’s turned out to be most pleasant, and tea was therefore a very friendly affair, with many sweets and a good blend of tea. It was just them, and much of the conversation was directed towards the late Mr. Crispino and Mr. Katsuki’s friendship, what ruckus they had gotten up to at Oxford, and how they had stayed in touch after. Sara heard only fragments of it. She was far too busy trying to calm her heart from beating out of her chest. Mari had offered her arm to Sara, and only then did she notice her wearing trousers instead of a dress. Mari had not spoken much, more than say she hoped they had a pleasant journey and that she hoped they would be comfortable there. The Crispino’s belongings had been brought to their rooms, and Sara and her mother had been led into the sun parlor for tea. It was a lovely room, with a sitting group of two couches and two arm chairs. Mr. Katsuki took an armchair, and Sara’s mother did as well, while Mari led her to a couch, sitting down next to her. The proximity was the reason for her heart racing, and she had a hard time keeping her eyes away from Mari’s for next to her, feeling embarrassed each time she caught her. She was very handsome, especially the set of her jaw and her lips, and her eyes seemed to contain so much, even as he kept silent they spoke volumes. Perhaps that was why Sara could not keep her own gaze away for long. After a while she could bear it no longer, and in a lowered voice, so as not to disturb the conversation between their parents, turned to Mari to inquire her attention. 

“I saw you a month ago, at the race in Bath,” she started, trying to keep her voice level. “You were magnificent.”

It was too much of a declaration, surely, but Sara had once again found herself spellbound by those eyes, and her true thoughts had come cascading out of her without being able to stop them. She snapped her mouth shut, heart hammering as dread filled her. Luckily, Mari seemed to take no offence, her mouth quirked up again into a half smile. 

“I am glad you think so. It is most fun,” she said, leaning back into the couch. “Do you ride?”

“I do,” Sara said, happy for them to be talking, to get to know more about this woman who made her stomach flip, and who she was set to marry without knowing much about her character or heart at all. “I am no racer, surely, but I enjoy a good ride to see the scenery or to get some air.”

“I am glad to hear it,” Mari said. She studied Sara for a moment and said nothing. Sara wondered if she should say something more, but she was scared to ramble, to seem flimsy to someone as calm and collected as Mari. She was just about to, when Mari spoke again. “Perhaps not today, since it is rather late and I am sure we will be all set with the house tour and then dinner, but perhaps tomorrow you would accompany me to the stables? We could take a ride, perhaps?” 

Her expression showed nothing, not if she wanted Sara to agree or decline, but in her eyes there was intrigue, a playfulness, mirth. Sara felt drawn to it, and even though she would like to take a ride off the grounds anyhow, this settled her answer fully.

“I would be glad to.”

* * *

The weather was warm the coming day, and Sara put on a thin dress to face the day. The breakfast was as pleasant as dinner, with Mari being as quietly spoken as during the afternoon before. Sara had made out that it was not that she was shy, for she did not blush or hide away from attention, nor was it that she was dumb, since she often came with clever remarks. It seemed she spoke only when she had something she found meaningful to the conversation, which was new to Sara, coming from a family where everyone spoke excessively of everything. It made getting to know Mari so much more interesting. She did not hide from Sara, and she answered every question she bestowed upon her, asking some in return. It had been a pleasant night, and Sara had gone to bed excited for the day to come. 

After breakfast Mari took her out to the stables, a much larger one then Sara had ever seen in all her life. There were four neat rows of boxes with horses, at least five in each. They greeted the stable personnel, who all seemed accustomed to Mari being there as much as anyone. They stopped to ask her questions about certain horses' diets and care, and she answered all of them, she even asked the stable personnel’s advice on some occasions too. It was intriguing to watch. 

Mari introduced the horses to her as well, the foals, the carriage horses and then they came to the race horses, having their own line of boxes. Mari greeted these with extra care, handing each of them apples she had plucked from a tree on their way in. 

“I need to keep in their good favour,” she said as she petted one of them, gaze fond. Sara’s hands found their way to the horse’s neck, and it was trying to scope her out if she had any treat as well it seemed. “I’d better, so they do not throw me.”

“Does it happen often?” Sara asked. She had never fallen off a horse in her life, but then again she had never had her own. Mari shrugged. 

“Not very, more so with the younger ones being broken in. They are more easily spooked,” Mari explained. “Now, would you like to go for a ride?”

“Yes,” Sara agreed, and Mari smiled, leading them away from the race horses once more. Mari navigated with ease, and found a pretty chestnut gelding with white markings that she quickly bridled. She told Sara of him as he worked, and Sara was too mesmerized to notice the lack of a saddle until they were out of the stable, Mari offering her hand to push up. 

“No stool?” Sara asked, and Mari laughed, the first one Sara had ever heard. It made butterflies erupt in her stomach.

“My hand will do just fine I think,” Mari said, crouching down. Sara dared not say anything, taking the reins in her hand, the leather strap around the horse’s neck serving as a good gripping tool as Mari hefted her up. Sara had only ridden sideways, but as Mari pushed her up her body reacted on instinct, swinging one leg over the horse's back as a loud ripping sound came from her dress. Sara gasped as she found herself seated. She looked down in shock at the tear, embarrassment flooding her cheeks. She was lucky she had worn breaches under.

“Are you alright?” Mari asked, and Sara looked down on her with wide eyes. 

“Yes, I- It seems my dress tore,” she explained.

“Oh,” Mari said with a slight pinch between her brows. She then shrugged. “Well it is easier this way anyhow.”

“What is?” Sara asked, but had no time to inquire further for Mari placed her hands on the horses back and kicked off the ground, finding a place right behind Sara’s back. Sara gasped once more, feeling Mari adjust herself to sit behind her properly, her chest to Sara’s back.

“Oh my god,” Sara gasped, and Mari chuckled. “Mari!”

“Did you not notice we only brought one horse?” she asked, and even though Sara could not see her she could hear the smile in her voice. She turned, seeing that same mirth she had seen the day before dance in her eyes.

“Are you making fun of me?” Sara demanded, and Mari’s teasing gaze fell slightly, exchanging for warmth. 

“Not at all,” Mari promised. “Perhaps I merely wanted to have you close.” 

“I guess you managed that then,” Sara agreed.

“Would you have me jump off?” Mari asked sincerely, but Sara shook her head. She would rather die than have Mari jump off now, warm and near, pressing against her. “Grab the strap will you?” Mari instructed, and Sara did, leaving Mari to reach over to grab the reins. “Hold on.” Sara shuddered as Mari’s breath tickled her ear, but could not help but smile as Mari urged the horse forward. 

* * *

  
  


“Mari!” Mrs Katsuki scolded during the luncheon, a stern expression on her face. They had come in after the ride with wide smiles on their faces, and ran right into Mr. Katsuki who wondered what had happened to Sara’s dress, a tale that was now being shared at the table for all to hear. Mrs Katsuki turned to her, an apology in her eyes. “I am sorry about her. She’s so stubborn and mischievous about those horses.” 

“No worries,” Sara said with a genuine smile, looking over at Mari next to her, the corner of her lips quirked up as he ate. “I had a good time.”

“Next time I’ll give her a saddle and her own horse,” Mari promised as she looked over at Sara. 

“I did not mind,” Sara reassured, looking straight at her. She had not minded in the least. It had been a wonderful closeness, and Mari seemed to have an easier time to talk when on the back of a horse. “I enjoyed it a lot. I would not mind doing so again.”

“Oh,” Mari said, and suddenly a bush was seeping into her cheeks, something Sara had not seen before. It made her heart flip in her chest. “Well then.”

“I might need pants though, so I do not ruin any more dresses,” Sara said in good humor, and laughter broke out around the table. 

* * *

  
  


It became a routine, going to the stables after breakfast. They took a ride together always, Mari pressed to Sara’s back as she guided the horse through the grounds of the vast estate. It was luscious and pretty, and the farmer tenants greeted them warmly as they passed, exchanging pleasantries. They all seemed to like Mari, even if none seemed to know her closely, and the same seemed to be true for those who came to dine at the Katsuki manor as well, which happened almost every night. Still, Sara was mostly concerned with the company of one, and kept close to Mari as much as she could. Mari seemed to have no objections to it, and they spent many nights conversing about anything and nothing. Sara soon learned that Mari was contemplative, needing a few moments of thought before answering every now and then. It did not seem like uncertainty, merely needing to make up her mind about something she might not have considered before. She learned that Mari did not react in big gestures of exclamations, but in small expressions and sharp remarks. She was clever, unfairly gorgeous, and just. Sara was falling for her faster then she ever would have expected she could. 

Mari spent some of the afternoons training the race horses, and Sara joined her out and watched her set off, heart in her throat. She was so fascinating, that chapped feeling Sara had been feeling at the race track returning once more. She seemed to be feeling that more and more lately, along with a tingling sensation all over her body to reach out and touch Mari more. To grab her, to press her lips against Mari’s, to feel her hands on her skin. They were growing closer in so many ways, Sara only hoped Mari felt the same. 

She learned that Mari had little interest in books or dance, but enjoyed listening to Sara playing the pianoforte, to be out in the gardens and with the horses, and enjoyed a strongly brewed cup of tea. She also seemed to enjoy Sara’s company above others, which was a relief, for so did Sara. They had not discussed the arrangement, as if a silent agreement had fallen upon them from the second they met as not to speak of it. Sara thought much about it, wondering if Mari did all this to humor her out of duty. She hoped not. She truly hoped not. 

Sara was sure that all she was feeling for Mari was what she had longed for all this time, what she had refrained from agreeing upon a marriage with anyone for this, this feeling, this spark that had been missing. She did not dare to ask Mari of her feelings, even as the day for the Crispino women’s departure came closer. She should ask, she knew, but she was far too scared of rejection to do so. 

The summer ball the Katsuki family held was a large one, and Sara who was not from the region recognized very few in attendance. Mari greeted all of them with her usual cool and neutral temper, except her brother and his husband whom she gave a good hug to each. They seemed like good people, even if they did not seem to be able to tear their eyes from each other long enough to notice anyone else. 

“Silly fools,” Mari sighed as they watched the dance floor side by side, gaze following the couple. “They have been like this ever since they first locked eyes. I have learned to live with it.”

“They seem like a lovely couple,” Sara said, for she could see the warm gaze Mari regarded them with, the proud way she always talked of her brother. “My brother and his husband are newlyweds too. They have been good for each other I believe.”

“I am glad to hear it.” Mari licked her lips, glancing over to Sara a few times before turning to face her fully. “Would you like to dance?”

“Dance?” Sara asked, surprised. She had assumed she would not be dancing this evening, since Mari did not enjoy it, unless someone else asked her. “Why? I was under the impression you did not care for it?”

“It is true,” Mari said, glancing out towards the crowd and then back to her again, fidgeting slightly with her glass. “But I would like to if it was with you.” 

Warmth bloomed in Sara’s body, and she hurried to dispose of her own glass, reaching her own hand out, palm up. “Let us dance then,” she agreed, and Mari smiled as she put down her own glass as well. 

* * *

Mari was no skilled dancer, but Sara enjoyed herself immensely, smiling as they moved together on the dance floor. The music was lovely, and Mari’s concentrated gaze made her look even more striking. Sara wondered what she was thinking, if something other than the steps were on her mind. She got her answer as the set ended, the dance floor emptying of the couples not wedded to make room for new formations. Mari grabbed her by the elbow, and Sara stopped with wide eyes, meeting brown searching ones. 

“Dance another set with me?” Mari asked, and Sara’s stomach filled with butterflies. A second set in a row. It was as close to a public marriage proposal one could receive. Two sets in a row was a clear message of an engagement, if one not made yet, then one soon to come. Joy almost overcame her, but she held her composure and smiled.

“I would be honoured,” she agreed, and Mari smiled, one of those rare full ones, and guided Sara back onto the dance floor. 

Sara moved through the second set in a daze, eyes on Mari as much as she was able. A second set, a gaze that spoke more then Sara guessed words could. Mari must have meant it as such as Sara perceived it, surely that must have been the case. Mari’s eyes were a mix of warm tenderness and burning heat, and Sara was on fire under it, longing to be alone, away from prying eyes. If she could just indulge a little, perhaps she could keep the fire at bay. The music stopped, and this time they did step off the dance floor, Sara stepping close to Mari as they did. 

“Could we go somewhere more private?” she asked, lowering her lashes as Mari looked at her. A soft blush had spread on Mari’s cheekbones, and she nodded, once again guiding Sara by the elbow from the crowd. 

It was easy to find an empty sitting room, and Mari closed the door behind them, leaning back against it as she watched Sara. The heat was still there, and Sara was so warm under it, longed to feel her hands on her skin, her lips on her own. 

“Did you mean it?” Sara asked, staying in the middle of the small room to hold herself back. Mari was so beautiful in her tuxedo, sharp and handsome, hair pushed back to show off her features. “A-about the second set? About the…” she trailed off, not wanting to break the code they had created. Mari simply looked at her for a moment, before pushing off the door to move towards her. 

“About what a second set implies you mean?” she asked, and Sara nodded, breaths coming in short as Mari got closer. “That I wish to marry you?” She was fully in front of Sara now, so very close, and yet not touching.

“Yes,” Sara confirmed. “I know our parents have decided that we are to, but do you want to, Mari? Because I- I have never felt this way for anyone before.”

The words had just barely escaped her lips before Mari chased them with her own, closing the minimal distance between them in a breath. Her fingers wound into Sara’s hair, pressing them close as can be as they tasted each other. The taste of the wine they had before lingered on Mari’s tongue, and Sara was dizzy with it, with the want that had been simmering in her body that now burst forward. She should have known a small indulgence would never calm the flames, it only made them grow stronger. Her arms were wound tight around Mari’s back, pressing as close as she could as they kissed, urgency filling her alongside the heat raging through her veins. She felt so right in her arms, so perfect.

Mari broke away from her lips, and Sara was about to complain, but then Mari’s lips found her neck and the objection fell away in favour of gasps, searing hot kisses working down her pulse point to her cleavage. Sara panted, her own hands moving down so she could grab Mari’s plump ass. She was filled with overwhelming arousal, the tingling sensation racing in her body as she felt herself grow wet. She wanted more than anything for Mari to touch her, and was craving caresses to her most intimate parts. 

Mari’s tongue came out to lick under the line of the cleavage, and Sara could hold back no longer, head tipped fully back as a moan fell from her lips.

“Mari, Mari please,” she gasped, and Mari’s hands that had wandered to her waist tighetend.

“What do you want darling?” she asked, voice heavy with lust. Oh how Sara loved it. “Tell me and it shall be yours.”

“Touch me please,” Sara pleaded. “Please Mari I-.” 

Mari kissed her lips again, and with sure steps guided her to the plush red lounge by the fire. Sara was consumed by it all, by the feeling of Mari so close, of indulging in what she had so longed for. She wondered with excitement what Mari had planned for them now, if she wanted as much as Sara did. She guided Sara to sit, kissing her until she was resting against the backrest before she pulled away. Mari’s otherwise brown eyes were even darker, her features seeming sharper in the dull light of only the fire. Her cheeks were stained, lips red and kiss swollen. Sara was gone for her. 

“You are the most beautiful thing I ever saw,” Mari said, leaning down to kiss her sweetly before she sunk to her knees. “I have no idea how I became so lucky.” Her hands found Sara’s ankles, and then slowly she moved her hands up along her stocking, taking the dress up with her. “I have thought of this so many times since I first saw you, of how it would be to kiss you, to have you pressed against me.”

“Mari, me too,” Sara agreed, feeling as if every part Mari touched was hypersensitive, exploding with sensation. She wanted more, wanted to sink into this feeling and never ever come up. “I- oh even before the arrangement.”

“Really?” Mari asked, her hands stopping on Sara’s knees, leaning forward. Sara followed and they kissed sweetly at first, soft press of lips and small gasps. Soon it turned heated, and Mari grazed her teeth against Sara’s lower lip. “Did you enjoy seeing me ride so much?” 

“I did,” Sara said, trembling. She wanted Mari’s hands further up, was longing for it in a way that was driving her mad. “Keep going please,” she asked, and Mari smiled against her lips, hands moving on to her thighs. 

“Anything for my future wife,” Mari said, and the word filled Sara with even more lust. Never before had she though the word she had so long dreaded could bring her so much pleasure, and yet it did. Perhaps it was only a matter of who spoke it. “God you are breathtaking.”

Sara’s dress was fully up now, exposing her long legs and her uncovered sex, legs spread so to give Mari room. She felt exposed, on display for Mari’s eyes to wander and explore. Mari looked at her, hands caressing up and down her thighs as she took her in. “Beautiful,” she said. “May I touch you Sara?”

“I might die if you do not,” Sara admitted, and Mari smirked. “Mari you drive me mad with want and need.”

“Well then,” Mari answered, her hands moving up until they were so close to where Sara wanted them the most. She shivered and then gasped as Mari’s fingers moved into her wetness. “I shall have to take care of you properly then.”

“Oh yes yes Mari-,” Sara moaned, the feeling of her fingers on her, caressing her wet folds, heavenly. Sparks were igniting her body, and Mari caressed up and down, looking at Sara with her dark eyes as she leaned forward to kiss her inner thighs as she continued to pleasure her. Soon her mouth was so close, and Sara wanted it on her, needed it. “Your mouth Mari, may I- oh yesss,” she moaned as Mari’s fingers retereated, exchanged by her tongue. Mari hummed, as if Sara was the most delicious treat she had ever tasted, and Sara grabbed the lounge tight, the pleasure building in her body unlike anything she had ever experienced. Mari licked wide strippes up her sex, dark eyes on Sara as she ate her like a feast. She dipped her tounge into her hole, she teased her clit with the tip of her tounge and then went back to licking over and over across her sex. Sara trembled, and when Mari pushed two fingers inside her to rub against her walls, leaning down to wrap her lips around her clit and suck, Sara thought she was about to die. Pleasure rushed through her body, building and building as she moaned helplessly. She cascaded over the edge, body jerking with tremors as Mari continued to pleasure her, until she was twitching, oversensitive, whines leaving her mouth in protest. Mari retreated and Sara looked as she licked her lips, a smug smirk on her face. 

“Did you enjoy it darling?” Mari asked as she arranged Sara’s dress down once more, and Sara huffed out a breath. She still leaned down to claim Mari’s lips, tasting herself on her lips. “You were delicious.” 

“Oh god,” Sara said, and Mari laughed, warm and sweet. It made something settle in Sara’s chest, putting her together after the shattering orgasm. “I love it. It was- so very good.”

“I am glad,” Mari said, standing. Sara grabbed her hand then and yanked, making Mari place a knee on the lounge beside her for balance. “What is it?”

“Can I touch you now?” Sara asked, looking up at Mari with wide eyes. She had never touched another in this way before, but she wanted to give Mari pleasure as well, to make her feel as good as Sara had. Mari looked at her with wide eyes, and then smiled, placing her other knee on the other side of Sara’s thighs, straddling her lap. 

“I would love that,” Mari said, fingers winding into the hairs on Sara’s neck as she kissed her again. Sara kissed her back, hands moving up Mari’s strong thighs as she did. Mari shivered as she came to caress outside of her folds, her pants still covering them, small gasps falling from her lips. The sound tasted heavenly, and Sara grew impatient for more, opening the fastening of Mari’s trousers and pushing them out of the way as best she could. 

She did not break the kiss, for she adored the feeling of Mari’s lips on hers. Instead she felt her way there, dipping her fingers into Mari’s wetness. Mari moaned, and almost immediately started rocking against Sara’s fingers. Sara held still, letting Mari take her pleasure from her hand, adoring the way she bit and licked and sucked at Sara’s lips as she chased the high. 

“Sara, Sara I- I’m oh-,” she moaned, and Sara took charge then, one hand stilling Mari with a grip on her hip, the other circling the spot that made her tremble and gasp. She did not let up, caressed over and over until Mari all but shouted, hips bucking as orgasm rushed over her. Sara held her, warmth filling her chest by the experience just shared. One was not to do such a thing before the wedding, but Sara hardly felt it mattered. She only hoped this was one of many, many moments like this they were to share in the years awaiting them. She retracted her hand, and Mari kissed her sweetly as her breath returned to normal, once, twice, ten times. 

“I adore you,” Mari breathed, and the words were so strong coming from her that Sara felt overcome by them, joy unknown to her before spreading in her chest. “How am I to be without you as you go home to settle things?”

“Let us have a short engagement, shall we?” Sara asked, and Mari nodded and kissed her again. 

“Do you think a week is too short?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The Katsuki siblings thighs - out to kill. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
